All But Forgotten
by elleecee285
Summary: While undercover in Oregon as Persephone James, Olivia is hit too hard in the head during a protest and loses all memory of being Olivia Benson. Why can't Persephone remember anything beyond the last few weeks? Who are all these people trying to tell her who she is? And why does she feel so connected to people across the country she's never met before? I'm not good with summaries
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is a new idea I thought of while watching the episode where Olivia is undercover in Oregon with the eco-terrorists. I hope you like it! I have the prologue and the first chapter finished just to see if anybody likes it so please comment on what you think of this after you read Thanks! ~lala**

Prologue

Feeling her body hit the cold, hard ground and watching as the darkness took over her, she heard her own voice try to faintly yell out her partner's name. He wouldn't hear here, but she still tried. She was scared, for the first time in a long time Olivia Benson was scared and could feel it as she slipped away. For a woman who never prayed and barely believed, she was praying for dear life in that brief moment, knowing that the pain she was feeling wasn't good.

"Elliot…" She tried to yell again, praying for him to find her, to feel his hand slip into hers, to feel his presence near her. She had missed her rock for so long, that she had been beginning to forget about him. "El…" She heard herself say again quietly as she slipped away.


	2. One

**Author's Note: Chapter one :) Please don't forget to comment on what you think! Thanks! ~lala**

Chapter One

"Hey, who's Elliot?" Persephone heard somebody say as she was pulled out of the thick haze that resided inside her head.

"What?" She asked the girl she started to recognize as her friend Hope in the hospital bed next to her.

"Who's Elliot?" She repeated herself.

"What are you talking about Hope?" She asked her friend.

"You've been going on about this Elliot guy all night, chanting his name constantly. Whoever he is, I bet he's dreamy." Hope replied. "So who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's…I…I don't really know who he is." Persephone answered.

"Well he sounds like somebody important." She said as stared at me.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Persephone asked as she looked at Hope's leg.

"Tripped in a gopher hole while trying to make a run for it." She explained.

"Well that's ironic." Persephone commented. "I mean we fight to save and protect them and this is how they repay you?"

"I guess so…but it's not their fault, it's those companies!"

"Yea, you're right, this concussion is messing with my head I think." She said, wondering why she couldn't remember anything from more than a few weeks back.

"I'm looking for a Per-se-phone James, is she ready to be released yet?" An officer asked the doctor.

"She has a pretty serious concussion, I'd like to keep her for observation tonight." The doctor responded.

"Is it life threatening?" She asked.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean-"

"Then she will have to get dressed and come with me." The officer said as she unlocked the handcuffs chaining Persephone to the bed.

"For what?" Persephone asked as the officer went to unlock the handcuffs restraining her to the hospital bed.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law." The woman answered.

"What? When did I do that?"

Dean Porter sat in the window of a donut shop in the middle of town waiting for the contact of one of his cases.

As he looked at his watch for a fourth time in the last twenty minutes and it was obvious that Olivia was very late. He knew that she had been arrested this morning but she had had plenty of time to be arraigned and bailed out of jail to make it to the little hole in the wall donut shop. He stared discreetly out of his sunglasses through the window watching for her on the street.

"Olivia where are you?" He asked himself quietly right before seeing her walk into the shop and get some coffee before sitting down a few seats over from him.

"Where have you been? You're an hour and a half late." Porter said quietly to her, waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry?" Persephone asked the man who seemed to be talking to her.

"You're an hour and a half late, Olivia. Where have you been?" He asked again.

"I think you have me confused with somebody else." She said as she started to get up and move seats.

"Olivia," Porter grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to see a bruise that had been hidden behind her hair. "What happened?" He asked her, worried about why she wasn't recognizing him, seeing a few other bruises in the process. "Jesus! Are you alright?" He asked her more worriedly.

"I don't know you. You have me mistaken. Let go of me." She said with a stern voice pulling her arm away, trying to hide her injuries again. "I just sat down to take a rest before going home. Now if you'll excuse me." As she stood to leave she swayed a bit causing Agent Porter to grab hold of her again.

"Olivia, are you okay?" He asked her again.

"My name is Persephone, not Olivia!" She yelled, causing a few people to turn and look at the two.

"I'm sorry, Persephone are you okay?" He asked for a third time.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy from the concussion." She answered finally. "I just need to go home and rest."

"Persephone, I need you to come with me." He said to her calmly.

"I don't know you, so no." She told him, leading him to believe that Olivia Benson was still in there somewhere.

"My name is Agent Dean Porter, I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation," He showed her the badge as he said this. "We need to talk somewhere...more private."

"FBI? What does the FBI want with me?" Persephone wondered aloud.

"I will explain on the way, now if you would please come with me?" He asked her again.

She nodded slowly, grabbing her coffee and swaying again, making Porter grab onto her arm and lead her to the car.

"Dean, I don't think she is going to believe you no matter how many times you tell her." Agent Sullivan said as the two looked through the window to the interview room where Persephone sat.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Agent Porter answered. "I think it's time to pull her out too, considering we found who we were looking for." The two men nodded at each other.

"I'll call local law enforcement for you." Sullivan said. "Tell them why their fugitive won't be attending her trial."

"Thanks." Porter said, trying to think of how to help Olivia in any way he could. "Any ideas on how to help her remember?" He asked.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Sullivan spoke. "I think I have one that might work."


	3. Two

**Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who commented, I hope this chapter is as well liked. I'm still trying this story out so please keep commenting you views on the story! Thanks! ~lala**

Chapter two

"Who?" Dean asked Sullivan.

"George Huang, he's a psychiatrist in New York. I think he works with her division in the city, he's got the skills and it might help if she saw a familiar face…maybe." Sullivan answered.

"Allright…" Dean replied.

* * *

"Persephone, this is Agent Huang." Dean said as he placed the computer down in front of Olivia showing the web chat. "He is a FBI psychiatrist. He wants to ask you some questions."

"Hello Persephone." George greeted her. "How are you?"

"Why do I need to talk to an FBI shrink?" Persephone asked Dean.

"We just want to make sure that everything is okay, that that bruise on your head didn't cause any major damage." George answered.

"The hospital visit didn't clear that up for you?" She snottily remarked.

"We just want to double check." Dean coldly said to her.

"By somebody on your payroll, somebody who will tell you what you want to hear, what benefits you." Persephone retorted. "Just like the companies who test their harmful products on poor animals!"

"Persephone, we just want to help you." Huang cooed.

"I'm fine Agent Huang, I just wish _he_" Olivia looked up at Dean, "would stop calling me Olivia, my name is Persephone and let me go home!"

"I'll let you two talk then." Dean said before walking out of the room and back to the hall next to the window to watch.

"Persephone, why do you think Agent Porter wanted me to speak with you?" Huang asked Olivia. Olivia just stared at the computer screen for a moment, leading George to believe she hadn't heard him correctly. "Can you hear me?" He asked her.

"I can hear you just fine, I just don't feel like answering you. You heard it with your own ears, I have a concussion from being hit in the head at a peaceful protest! I don't want to be here! I just want to go home and relax, why is that so hard for everybody here to understand!" Persephone yelled, showing Huang that Olivia was still in there somewhere.

"I'm sorry Persephone. We need your help though." Huang answered, knowing that when Olivia was pushed hard enough she would shut down. "Can you just answer a few questions for me first? Then we can get you home so you can rest and recover." He asked gently.

"Fine." She said coldly, holding her head in her hands fighting the urge to close her eyes right then and there.

"Okay, why do you think Agent Porter wanted me to speak with you?" He repeated his original question.

"Probably because he thinks I'm his precious Olivia Benson." She replied.

"And why would he think that?" He asked her.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? Were those two together or something?" She asked him.

"Why would you think that?" Huang inquired.

"The way he acts, it's like he wants me to be her so badly that he will do anything. It just makes it seem like they were together or something." She shared.

"No, Agent Porter and Detective Benson were not together." He answered her. Now let's get back to you, Persephone, what is your earliest memory?" Huang pondered.

"I don't know, why does it even matter?" She said coolly.

"It's just a question Persephone." Huang told her.

She stared at the computer for a moment before answering. "I…I'm not sure. Moving into my house?" She questioned herself.

The look on Olivia's face showed Huang that she realized something was wrong. "And when was that exactly?"

"Two weeks ago?" She answered. "Oh my god…what's wrong with me?" She worried. "Why can't I remember anything before that?"

"Don't worry, this can be common with severe concussions sometimes." He tried to calm her.

"Don't worry?" She questioned. "I can't remember farther back than two weeks ago!" Olivia yelled, starting to cry.

Dean walked back in to help. "Ol- Persephone," He started, "We're going to take you to New York to see Dr. Huang. He is going to try and help you, okay?" He asked her.

Olivia just nodded in agreement looking between the computer screen and the man in front of her, showing the tears streaming down her face to both of them.

* * *

Persephone studied her surroundings as she sat in the airport waiting for their flight.

"Cop much?" She heard Dean ask her as he read the newspaper.

"What?" She asked him, very confused.

"You look like a cop." He answered her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him closely.

Dean folded his paper and set it on his lap to look at the woman next to him. "Think about it, you are studying your surroundings. What are you looking for? Do you even know? Did you even realize that you are studying every little thing?"

"No I'm not, I'm just looking." She tried to explain.

"Really?" He asked, watching her nod. "There's a family over your left shoulder, a mother, a father, and three kids. The kids are probably around six, eight, and ten years old, two boys and one girl. They look like the typical family, the way the kids are excited they are probably going on vacation. Without looking, what color is the father's shirt?"

"Blue." She quickly answered. "What does that matter?"

"A normal person wouldn't notice that tiny detail." The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Dean, I have a question." Persephone said, studying her surroundings again.

"Yes?" He said as he returned to his paper.

"Are…were you and her…Olivia…were you two…together? Like together together?" She asked him.

Dean stared at the paper for a second thinking about how to answer the question. "No." He said quietly.

"Oh." She answered. "Did we want to be?"

"I don't know Olivia." He said to her before catching himself. "Persephone. Sorry."

"It's okay." She replied right as their flight was called. "I guess that's us, ready?" She asked him as she got to her feet and grabbed her small carryon bag.

"Yea, let's go." He answered, leading her to the gate.

* * *

"Elliot, I'm glad I caught you in time." Huang said as he walked into the bull pen.

"What's up?" He asked as he reached for his jacket. "I'm about to head out, tell me on the way?" The two made their way to the elevator as George talked.

"Olivia, she's on her way back." Elliot stopped as he heard the news.

"What? When? How long?" He started pounding the questions into Huang.

"She and her case agent are on a plane landing at La Guardia in an hour." He began. "I was hoping you could come to the airport with me to pick them up."

"I'll drive." Elliot said as they got into the elevator.


	4. Three

**Author's Note: Heyy everybody! Sorry this took so long, life has been a little hectic the past couple weeks but anyways, here's chapter three! Please don't forget to review when you're done reading :)**

Chapter three

"Elliot, there's one thing I think you should know about Olivia before we see her." George started to say as the two stood waiting for Agent Porter and Olivia.

"What?" He answered before seeing Olivia walk through the gate doors. He wasn't exactly sure how much different but he knew she looked different than the last time they saw eachother, he would know that woman anywhere though. "There she is." He said to Huang before racing to embrace her. "Liv!" He yelled to get her attention when he was a few feet away. "Olivia!" He said as he pulled her into her arms.

"Elliot!" George yelled after him. "Elliot, she doesn't…"

Olivia's body went all but limp in Elliot's embrace. She knew that she should know this man, and she felt like she did know him, she just couldn't place him and that bothered her. That didn't change the fact that she was being hugged by a man she didn't know though.

"…remember anything." Huang finished.

"What?" Elliot said as he spun to look at George who was walking up behind him. "What do you mean she doesn't remember anything Huang?"

"Detective Benson sustained a pretty severe concussion while away, causing much of her memory to disappear." Dean decided to interject.

"So…does she have any idea who I am?" Elliot asked nobody in particular.

"Why are you speaking about me like I'm not here? What the hell?" Olivia voiced her frustration.

"Are you sure she has amnesia?" Elliot asked. "Because that sounds exactly like Olivia."

"I prefer to be called Persephone." Olivia said. "Persephone James, nice to meet you." Olivia said with an attitude that was clearly seething from her voice as she held her hand out to Elliot.

Elliot looked at Huang then Dean before looking back at Olivia. "Detective Elliot Stabler." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Elliot," She said to him as they shook hands awkwardly before looking towards George. "So Agent Huang, how do we go about this?" She asked him.

"Well, I was hoping we could take you home," He started "well, Olivia's home and maybe something will come back to you." He suggested.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea for this to happen so quickly?" Dean asked protectively.

"I think the sooner the better, less time for more to slip away." George told Dean as Olivia and Elliot stared at each other for a moment. "Shall we go then?" George asked as he looked at the two detectives.

"Yea, how many bags did you bring Li-" Elliot caught himself as quickly as possible. "Persephone."

"Just this one." Persephone said as she looked at the large duffel bag currently residing on her left shoulder.

"Here, let me get it for you." Elliot offered as he held his hand out for the bag.

"Thanks." Persephone said, handing over her bag before following everybody to Elliot's cruiser.

* * *

Elliot led everybody up to Olivia's apartment. "And why do you have a key Detective Stabler?" Persephone asked him as he slid the cold metal into both of the two locks of the door.

"In case I needed to get in and you- she wasn't here." Elliot answered as he opened the door and allowed everybody into the decent sized Manhattan apartment.

"Why would you need to get in while Olivia isn't home?" Persephone asked.

"Because…" Elliot was doubting the amnesia with how she was pestering him about something so silly. "I just have one in case I need it, okay?"

"This is where she, I, we live?" Persephone voiced, leaving the pestering and bothering behind.

"It's not much, but Liv loves this place. She thought it was perfect." Elliot answered.

"Persephone, is anything coming back?" George asked carefully.

Persephone stood and looked around for a moment. Bits and pieces were coming back but nothing huge. "I…well…" She started as she thought about everything. "Who's this?" She asked as she picked up a picture.

Elliot walked over to look at the picture with her. "That's your mom." He replied, praying she didn't ask the question he knew she would. "Olivia's mom." He corrected himself. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She paused. "Where is she?" Persephone asked as she stood staring at the picture as she felt anger, pain, and sadness swell through every bit of her body.

"She's…"Elliot thought of how to say this nicely without causing a breakdown. "She passed away about seven years ago I think."

"Oh." That was all Persephone could say. She looked like a nice lady, despite the feelings Persephone felt.

"Persephone, do you want to stay here tonight? Or there's a hotel just a couple blocks away." Dean asked her.

She thought about her answer for a moment before speaking again. "I think I want to stay here. Maybe I'll remember something?" She spoke.

"Do you need somebody to stay with you?" George asked kindly smiling.

Persephone nodded politely. "If somebody could please, just in case I have any questions."

"I can." Elliot volunteered.

"But won't your wife have a problem with that?" Persephone asked causing everybody to gawk at her for a second. "What?" She asked.

"How do you know he's married?" Dean asked.

Persephone pointed to his left ring finger. "He has a tan line where a wedding ring goes."

"You're such a cop!" Dean yelled at her as the three men smiled.

At that moment they all heard a knock at the door. "Anybody expecting company?" Elliot asked.

Nobody answered as Elliot walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Open up the door El!" They all heard a woman yell from the hall.

"Who is that?" Persephone asked as she watched Elliot walk over to the door.

"That would be one of Olivia's closest friends." Elliot said as he opened the door.

A fiery red head stormed into the apartment speaking so fast Persephone had a hard time understanding her as she spoke. "Sorry to barge in like this but I was walking by and noticed Liv's lights were on, and I knew it had to be you in here because you're the only one that has a key besides her. Speaking of which, what the hell Elliot? She's not here, and she would tear you a new one if she knew you were here so why are you breaking in to her-" Casey noticed Olivia standing in her living room just a few feet away. "Elliot, it's been a long day so I need you to tell me I'm not day dreaming please." Casey said in his direction as she held eye contact with Olivia.

"Casey, meet Persephone James." Elliot said slowly.

"Nice to meet you." Persephone said, holding out her hand with a smile.

"Casey Novak." The ADA responded as she politely shook her hand before turning back to Elliot. "She isn't…?"

"She is." Elliot said.

"But how?" Casey asked.

"She sustained a severe concussion while undercover and doesn't exactly remember anything about Olivia." He answered.

"Oh." Casey said turning around again.

"You know it's not a crime to talk about me like I'm here!" Persephone said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just-" Casey tried to explain.

"It's whatever." Persephone said before looking at the small group standing in her apartment. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Has it been decided who's staying?" Dean asked.

"Staying where?" Casey responded.

"Somebody is staying the night so that if any of Persephone's memories return, someone can answer any questions she has." Huang answered.

"And since I know the most about-" Elliot started.

"No way Stabler, I've got this one." Casey answered.

"Casey."

"You have to be at work in the morning and I don't I think I win." Casey stated.

And that was that, Casey was staying the night with Persephone.


	5. Four

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So I finally uploaded chapter four, here ya go! Please review, I really enjoy seeing what people think of my stories. Thanks! **

Chapter Four

"Persephone," Agent Huang said calmly as the two stood outside the large room. "Are you sure you'll be okay? We can call Agent Porter to come with us if you'd like?"

"No," She stared at the large wooden doors. "I've got to stand on my own some time, might as well be now especially if he is leaving tomorrow."

Persephone had been escorted back to New York just over a week ago now. Elliot, Casey, George, and Dean had worked hard to make sure she was okay and taken care of, and there was always someone around to answer her questions but she wanted to work things out on her own a little more now. Which had prompted her to come to work that day, if only just to see the building.

"Whenever you want to go in then." He said to her as the two continued to stand in front of the doors.

"And Elliot is in there right?" Persephone asked, knowing that he wouldn't let her flounder around.

"Yes." George answered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Huang." Casey said, catching her breath slightly as she walked up to the two people.

"Hi Casey." Persephone said.

"Hey, how are you today?" She asked with a smile.

"Still all but brain dead." Persephone smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it'll come back to you eventually." She smiled, hoping to help even just a little.

"Thanks." Persephone said quietly before looking ahead again. "Okay then." She said before she bravely took the four steps towards the door and walked into the all but familiar bull pen with Agent Huang and Casey Novak in tow.

The room seemed to stop as she walked through the doors. Everybody who had been doing something seemed to have paused their work, waiting for her reaction. Nothing moved in her eyes as she looked around the large room.

"It all looks so familiar, and yet there's nothing to link it to in my head." Persephone said quietly. "How can this even happen?" She asked Huang.

"The human brain is a very mysterious thing." He answered her.

"Persephone," An older man said as he walked over to her. "My name is Captain Donald Cragen." He introduced himself as he held out his hand. "I'm in charge of this unit." He added.

"Hello." She politely spoke as she shook his hand. "So you were…are my captain?" She asked him as she continued to look around.

"Yes." He answered her simple question.

"Are we close friends?" She continued to ask questions.

"You could say that, we've known each other for so long that I like to consider you my daughter, or the closest thing I've ever had to one."

"Oh." Persephone responded to the statement. "Well then, I'm sure this is as hard for you as it is for me, I'm sorry."

Cragen laughed a little before answering. "There's no need to apologize, we all just want you to get better, and hopefully remember anything and everything you can."

"Persephone, how are you today?" Elliot asked her calmly as he walked up to her from what she assumed were interrogation rooms.

"I'm okay." She said in response, not sure of what else to say. "And you two are…I know that I should know you but I just, I just don't." She said as she looked at Fin and Munch.

"Sergeant John Munch." John answered her.

"Detective Odafin Tutuola." Fin voiced.

Persephone studied everybody, feeling the warmth in the room comforted her a little as she saw the smiles on everybody's faces. She didn't understand how she could feel such a connection to these people and these places and yet she had no memories to show the connections.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Persephone said before turning and running through the large doors and looking for somewhere to hide before finding what looked to be a locker room.

She quickly shut the door and slid down the wall, letting the sobs tear through her body.

"Persephone?" She heard outside the door after a minute or two. "Persephone, are you in there?" The voice said before walking into the room. Elliot looked down at her before sitting next to her and pulling her into his chest.

"I can't do it." She said once she could speak through the tears.

"What?" Elliot asked while he gently stroked her back.

"Everybody is so nice and they all care so much, it frustrates me that I don't know why or how they care for Olivia so much. Why does she have so many people who care about her like this?"

Elliot remained silent, not sure of how to answer. The two sat in silence as she continued to cry for what seemed like hours before she calmed down and spoke again.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are you and her together?" She asked bluntly, catching him off guard. "It's just that you seem to care more than anybody and your face dropped just a bit more than anyone else's when you heard the news, and before you knew you hugged me like we were together. I can't figure it out though."

Elliot thought about his answer for a moment, he didn't want to overwhelm her or scare her with what he said.

"And to top it off you came after me when I ran out a little while ago…then pulled me into your chest while I cried." She added. "So if you two aren't, I'm seriously going to wonder why not."

Elliot laughed. "Porter's right, you are a cop through and through."

She waited a moment before speaking again. "Well…?" She said in place of the question.

"Well…we're…"

**CLIFFHANGER :) **


	6. Five

**Author's Note: Sorry everybody, the past few weeks have been CRAZY! Everything kept getting in the way of finishing this chapter but I finally did! So here you go...enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters of L&O:SVU...sadly**

Chapter Five

"Well…we're…" He tried to answer her question.

"We're…what?" She asked again.

"It's not the easiest question to answer." He decided to use as his answer instead.

"It's can't be that hard to answer." She remarked.

"It is though." He said quietly.

"How?" She started. "How can such a simple question be so hard to answer?"

"Well, she and I are close, closer than I am with anybody else. She is my best friend, and we'd take our own lives in place of the other, hell, we have done that a couple times. She would do anything for my kids and even though my ex-wife thought we were having an affair, she still tried to be friends with her, and she's always said I'm overly critical of all her dates." He paused. "Olivia's just always been there for me, whether I wanted her to be or not. We've had some crazy times as partners."

"Like?" She asked, hoping the story would bring something back.

"Well," Elliot tried to think of what to tell her. "There's the way she always yells at me about making her blink her lights when she gets into her apartment on nights I drive her home, or how she yells at Munch to stop making the coffee because when he makes it it tastes like sludge, or when she gets fed up with my driving of the sedan and she threatens to take the keys because a cop 'shouldn't drive more dangerously than the perps' or when she starts to throw things at me, Munch, or Fin when we start answering questions stupidly when we've all been working on a case all night. There's so much, but that probably didn't answer your question did it?"

"No, but I learned I can't throw very well can I?" Persephone asked with a smile.

"Not at all, thank god for that, otherwise somebody might be missing some body parts."

"This must be killing you." Persephone said as she watched the man holding her try to keep his strong façade. "That I can't remember myself, that I don't know anything about the place I should call home, the people I should call my family."

Elliot just looked down at his partners face. "You will, it may take a while but we will fix this. I promise."

"Thanks, El." She answered, causing his face to light up for just long enough for her to notice. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing, you just…you called me El. Liv calls me that."

Persephone saw the hope in his eyes as the two sat leaning against the wall of the locker room. "I like to think she's still here…somewhere." She started. "Sometimes it seems like somebody else is narrating my life. I think it's her, I hope it's her. I know it makes me sound a little insane but I do."

"Stabler! Persephone!" The two heard before he could respond. "Where are you two?"

"In here Casey!" Elliot yelled back seconds before the door opened. "You two okay?" She asked gently.

"Yea, I think so." Persephone replied.

"You…ya wanna go back out there? Or I can have Huang meet us at the elevator?" She asked her as the two stood up.

"No, I think I want to go back in." The three walked into the bull pen again, bringing the detectives from their desks and work. "I want to apologize, it's just so much for me to take in. I really am trying and I feel bad that you all are looking for her and I don't even know who she is but I'm supposed to be her. It just gets overwhelming sometimes."

"We don't blame you." Captain Cragen said.

"I know that, and I am grateful of that, I really am." She replied. "I just hope that she comes back soon because the feeling that I'm lost in my own home is getting kind of annoying." She smiled.

"What, you don't like having to learn everything all over again, it's a fresh start. I wouldn't mind that." Munch tried to cheer her up.

"Munch!" Casey yelled as she slapped him.

"Show some respect man." Fin said as he shook his head.

"Well it's true." He said as he rubbed his arm where Casey had hit him.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it John." Stabler threw in his two cents.

Persephone just watched as the detectives bickered for a moment. It made her feel like she wasn't a freak show, that nothing was out of the ordinary, and just for a second she could have sworn she was Olivia again.

"Want to get something to eat?" Elliot said quietly as the group continued to bicker.

"Only if you help me." She responded just as quietly.

"We can play twenty questions if it helps." He smiled as the two slipped away from the madness and made their way to the diner a couple blocks over.

"So, I know her- my name is Detective Olivia Benson. I work in the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. My mother died a while back. I don't have a boyfriend…I don't' think." She stated as the two sat down in the back corner of the diner. "What else should I know?"

The two played the questions game for an hour while they ate. When they had finished they started to stroll back to the precinct.

"Thank you Elliot." Persephone said as she and him walked down the street. "Thanks for answering all my stupid questions and explaining everything." She said as they made it to the front of the precinct.

"Ready to face the music again?" Elliot asked her smiling.

"Not really." She said as she stared at the building. "You think they would mind if I just went home?"

"I think they would understand." He answered. "It has to be a big thing to stand there and see people look at you, expecting to see somebody else in your place."

"You have no idea." Persephone voiced quietly as the two stood there for a moment. "I think I'm just going to go home, relax a little."

"Hold on, I'll go inside and call a cab for you." He started up the stairs.

"No, don't worry about it. I'd rather walk. It'll give me a chance to think." She answered.

"You sound like Olivia." He smiled before the two said goodbye and she started back towards her apartment.

As she walked, Persephone looked around at the huge city around her. She knew she had lived here her entire life, but the city still felt so foreign to her.

* * *

Elliot had been working at his desk when John and Fin walked in from a lead.

"Where's Oliv- Persephone?" Fin asked, catching his mistake.

"She wanted to walk home, try to collect her thoughts I guess."

"So where did you two lovebirds slip off to then?" John asked, throwing himself into the conversation.

"The diner, had to get away from the madness of our squad." Elliot responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked as he hung his jacket.

"Man, don't even try to deny it. We can be some insane people." Fin told his partner as they all started to do their desk work for the night, exchanging words about the case as they went.

As Elliot was walking out of the precinct later that night his phone rang. _Who the hell is calling me now? _He thought to himself as he answered the phone. "Elliot Stabler." He said into the phone.

"Mr. Stabler, this is Docter Evans from Mercy Hospital. You were listed as an emergency contact to a…Detective Olivia Benson." Elliot's thoughts began to race.

**Feel free to review :) I love reading what ya'll think about the story! **

**Until next time, ~lala**


	7. Six

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry it has taken so long to get this out, life has been super busy lately. I hopefully will have the final few chapters out soon after this one is posted. I hope you enjoy! So without anything else, chapter six my friends...**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of Dick Wolf's L&O:SVU**

Chapter six

"How is she?" Elliot stood at the door of the hospital room. He had caught the doctor as he was leaving Olivia's room, letting him ask all the questions he had immediately.

"She's stable now." The doctor answered.

"What happened to her?" Elliot replied quickly.

"A witness told police that a car jumped the curb and drove up onto the sidewalk, hitting her and another pedestrian before colliding with a bus stop finally."

Elliot just stood there not able to believe what he had just been told. "She is really having bad luck." He muttered to himself?

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing, is she okay?" Elliot said.

"She's unconscious and her left wrist is fractured. We know there was some sort of concussion sustained. We won't know how severe it is until she wakes up." The doctor told Elliot.

"How long 'til she's up?" Elliot questioned.

"I don't have an answer to that detective." He said. "You're welcome to wait with her if you'd like."

Elliot nodded as the doctor opened the door to Olivia's room and allowed Elliot to walk in.

There was a chair next to the bed that Elliot sat down in as he looked at his partner lying in the bed. She was connected to oxygen and the monitors. Her arm was splinted and in a sling. She looked pale, but somehow her hair looked perfect which made Elliot smile a little.

"Not a hair out of place." He said quietly, smiling.

* * *

"Dad? Dad, wake up." Elliot opened his eyes to see his oldest daughter standing next to him.

"Maureen?"

"Yea, Mom sent me with some clothes and a toothbrush and stuff. I stopped for some coffee on the way, thought you might want some." She said, holding up a duffel bag in one hand and a coffee cup in the other hand as she smiled. "How is she?" She asked as she gestured to Olivia.

"They tell me she's gonna be okay." He said, trying to hide his fear from Maureen.

"How are you?" She asked her father as he took the coffee thankfully from her.

"I'm okay." He answered.

"No Dad, how are you?" She asked again.

"I'm fine really Maureen." He tried again.

"Dad, I'm not stupid." She answered. "Olivia is in a hospital bed because she was hit by a car. This is the second time she's been in a hospital bed this year, grant it the two beds are across the country but still. Not to mention the first time she woke up having no idea who anybody is." Elliot looked with disbelief at Maureen. "Yes, mom told me. The woman you love has no idea who you are and how close the two of you have been since…since I can remember. You are not fine."

"I do not love Olivia." Elliot told his daughter.

"Cut the crap Dad." She scolded her father.

"Maureen-" He tried to speak.

"Dad, don't lie to me. It's obvious you love her, we all know it. Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and I, the only reason Eli doesn't know is because he is too little." She said. "And before you say anything, we don't care Dad, we love Olivia, and we just want you to be happy. So stop lying to everybody."

Elliot just stared at his daughter. "Your mother and I raised you to be some great kids didn't we?"

"Great? We're just great? I would have thought we'd be awesome, amazing, the best, all of the above."

Elliot smiled as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "You all are the best kids." He told her. "Now aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Really kind of hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Nice try kid." He smiled. "Have a good day."

"Dad, it's a college class not first grade." She said as she opened the door.

Elliot smiled at his daughter as she left. He turned around almost hoping to see her awake and smiling, but with no luck.

* * *

"Hey man, how's she doing?" Fin said as he walked in with Munch in tow.

"Still unconscious." Elliot started, "It's been three days and there's been no change."

"She's gonna be okay." Fin tried to comfort his friend.

"Think this will pull the two of them out of their haze?" Munch whispered quietly to Fin.

"Man shut up!" Fin said as he turned and slapped the older man.

"She looks well." Munch said louder, trying to redeem himself.

"Yea Munch, she looks great for being unconscious!" Elliot yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Just stop talking Munch!" Elliot screamed.

"Elliot, it isn't his fault." Fin said calmly. "He's not trying to be rude."

Elliot's head landed in his hands as he fell back into his chair for a moment. "I know. I'm sorry. This is just really…frustrating." Elliot tried to rationalize his reaction. "I can't lose her again."

"She's coming back." Munch said as he patted Elliot on the back.

"What if she doesn't? What if she wakes up and she has no recollection of anything? Of everything that has happened between us? What if she is just an empty shell of a person?" Elliot feared.

"Stabler, she is going to be fine, the doctor said so, so stop worrying." Fin answered.

"What if she doesn't Fin?" He stood and stared Fin down. "What if she doesn't come back?"

"She will." Fin countered.

"But what if she doesn't?"

The tension between the two men as they stood toe to toe was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The two stood like that for a minute before Munch broke them up just seconds before the doctor walked in.

"Hello Detectives, how are you today?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Fine, thanks." Munch and Fin answered in unison.

"Anything new doc?" Elliot asked, ignoring his question.

"Her vitals are still the same. She is physically fine, besides for the fracture of course." He smiled, motioning to the arm in the sling.

"Then why isn't she awake yet?" Elliot asked quickly.

"Sometimes the body puts itself into a coma to protect itself. We don't always know why, but hopefully she'll wake soon." He answered. "I'll be back to check on her later." He added before leaving the room.

The three men stood in silence for a while.

**Author's Note: Feel free to review :) Until next time **

**~Lala **


	8. Seven

**Author's Note: I finally finished this chapter! And I really like it (hopefully you will too :)) So here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dick Wolf's Law and Order: Special Victims Unit franchise...sadly.**

Chapter seven

*Three days ago*

Persephone was walking towards the apartment building she lived in, going over her day and everything she had learned about herself, when she realized something felt off. She looked behind her quickly, thinking maybe somebody was following her, but didn't see anything there, and as she turned back a car was coming straight for her and she watched everything flash before her eyes.

She watched herself as Olivia, growing up with her mother, through the good and the bad times. She watched herself fight with her mother many times, the day she found out how she was conceived, the day she told her mother she was engaged to one of her students and the fight that followed, the day she graduated from the police academy, the day she became a detective, the day she walked into the one six for the first time and met Elliot, when Captain Cragen told her about her mother's death, her mother's funeral, the moment she realized she loved Elliot Stabler, multiple times where Elliot and her sacrificed everything for the other in a case, the day she went undercover as Persephone, and the night she was hit by the police officer in Oregon.

Then she watched Dean tell her who she really was, the moment Elliot hugged her in the airport and she felt clueless, the visits with Dr. Huang, the time she and Elliot sat in the precinct hiding from her reality, the couple hours at the diner where he answered every question she asked, and the moment she realized Olivia was in love with Elliot…and Persephone was too.

Her whole life, both of her lives, flashed before her eyes as she felt the car slam into her body. She felt a sharp pain in her arm as she hit the cold, hard Manhattan sidewalk. She was still awake for a minute after the car knocked her down.

"Elliot…" She quietly said as she heard commotion start around her.

"Somebody call 911!" One person said.

"Miss? Miss?" She heard another person say from right above her.

"Is she okay?" Yet another voice yelled. "What about the other woman?"

"Check on the driver!"

"Elliot." She tried again.

The sounds of sirens in the distance and everybody yelling and screaming for help lulled her into the darkness.

* * *

Everything was strange now. She was there, but she wasn't. She could hear and feel, but she couldn't. She felt like she was having an out of body experience almost.

_Olivia Benson. Persephone James. Olivia Benson. Persephone James. Olivia Benson. Persephone James. _

The two names kept rolling through the woman's head as if it were a clock ticking for what felt like forever.

"Not a hair out of place." She heard somebody say. They had to be close but she couldn't open her eyes to see where they were, or even who had said it.

_What a strange thing to say. _She thought to herself before the names kept repeating as she drifted off into the darkness again.

* * *

"I'm okay." She heard the same voice from some time ago say.

"No Dad, how are you?" Another voice said.

"I'm fine really Maureen." The man answered.

_Maureen. Dad. _That name, the interaction between the two was something she knew that she should know.

"Dad, I'm not stupid." She heard. "Olivia is in a hospital bed because she was hit by a car. This is the second time she's been in a hospital bed this year, grant it the two beds are across the country but still. Not to mention the first time she woke up having no idea who anybody is. The woman you love has no idea who you are and how close the two of you have been since…since I can remember. You are not fine."

_Olivia. What a pretty name._ She knew the name. It was so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it quite yet.

"I do not love Olivia." The man said in a stern voice.

This statement for some reason made her heart drop.

"Cut the crap Dad." The girl responded. The way she said it made her want to smile.

_I've got to wake up. _That was all she started to think about. Time seemed to be moving so slowly to her.

* * *

"Her vitals are still the same. She is physically fine, besides for the fracture of course." Another man said. She thought about it for a moment, focusing on anything she could recognize in her own body.

Things were starting to come back. It had seemed like forever since she had been able to open her eyes.

"Then why isn't she awake yet?" She heard the first man ask.

"Sometimes the body puts itself into a coma to protect itself. We don't always know why, but hopefully she'll wake soon." The other man answered.

The silence took over again. For a long time the only thing she could hear was silence. It worried her a little bit.

"Olivia," She heard the man say. "Maureen and the kids are right. I do love you." He sounded so sincere in his words. "I have for as long as I can remember, maybe not always like this, but I have. I need you to wake up now please." He didn't say anything for a moment. "Please."

_Elliot! _It was all coming back to her now, the undercover job, becoming Persephone, watching Elliot's heartache as she tried so hard to remember. It all made her want to cry. _Olivia, wake up! WAKE UP NOW!_ She tried with everything she could to wake herself up, but nothing was working. _What if I'm not meant to wake up?_ She started to worry.

"You don't think she's permanently brain damaged do you doctor?" She heard Elliot asked later.

"I don't, no." The doctor answered.

"Then why hasn't she woken up?" Elliot asked for another time.

"I still don't know detective." He answered again.

Suddenly Olivia started to feel weaker than she had, it was getting cold, and the darkness was getting very bright very quickly. _No. No. No, this is not happening!_

**dun dun dun...**

**Please review! I read all of them and really love hearing what everbody thinks. :) Until next time...**

**~Lala**


	9. Eight

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry, I could have sworn I uploaded this weeks ago...but apparently I didn't, sorry about that! Anyways here it is, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of L&O:SVU**

Chapter eight

"Doctor!" Elliot screamed out the door as he watched the heartbeat monitor flat line. "Doctor! I need a doctor in here quick!"

Three nurses ran in followed by the doctor in response to the flat lining sound on the monitor. The physicians' hands raced around her body.

Elliot stood in the doorway and watched as Olivia's body lay limp in the bed. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes and somebody pulling on him, but his body wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Stabler, Mr. Stabler please." A nurse pleaded behind him.

"I'm not leaving." He snapped at her.

"Crash cart!" The doctor yelled, grabbing the paddles the second they showed up next to him. "Clear!" He yelled, shocking Olivia's heart.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Elliot watched his partner's body jolt with three more rounds of electricity being pumped through her.

"Olivia, come on Olivia." He muttered under his breath.

With the last jolt of electricity her body laid even more still. The three seconds for her body to react seemed like a lifetime while Elliot watched and prayed.

Elliot collapsed with his head falling into his hands, accepting the fate she was slowly turning to. He let the nurse who had tried to pull him out earlier stand him up and turn him to walk out of the room.

When all hope seemed to be lost her body jolted more than it had with any shock before and her eyes opened.

As Elliot walked out the door he heard the sound of hope filling his body again. "She gasped!" He yelled, turning and running back into the room, as close to her side as he could get around the nurses. "Olivia!"

He watched her eyes look around the room as fast as they could.

"Persephone?" The doctor said calmly. "Can you hear me?" She just looked at him for a moment. "Persephone?"

"Who?" The brunette asked as she continued to look around her at the monitors connected to her, the nurses still moving around her, and the man staring at her with open eyes. "Where am I?"

Elliot watched it all click in her head. "Elliot." She said quietly.

"Olivia?" He asked. "Is it you?"

"What's going on?" She asked him, holding eye contact with him only.

"Miss James, you're in the hospital. You were hit by a car." The doctor said, finishing his vitals check on her.

"Who?" She asked the doctor again.

"Doc," Elliot looked at the man. "I don't think it's Persephone."

Olivia watched as the two men stared at her, as if they were trying to see through her.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked again, she just stared at him. "Olivia, you're okay." He tried to comfort her.

"Elliot," She said, her hand rising to her head feeling the bump on the back of it. "What happened?"

"Miss Benson?" The doctor tried to clarify.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Miss Benson, you are in the hospital. You were hit by a car a few days ago." The doctor repeated.

Olivia's face was full of disbelief.

"That's the least of it." Elliot said quietly.

"You seem to be okay, especially with him here," referring to Elliot, "I'll be back in a little while to check on you." The doctor told the two of them, beckoning his nurses to follow his lead, seeing the two people had things to talk about.

"Elliot, what happened?" She asked him.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, Liv?" He smiled.

"Why am I in a hospital bed…oh god the cop, wait El, how did you get to Oregon?"

"Liv…we're in New York." He started. "You got a concussion in Oregon when some cop beat you."

"How long did he say I was asleep again?" She asked, trying to do the math in her head.

"Three days." Elliot answered. "But you've been…missing for a couple weeks."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You thought you were Persephone James until…well just a little while ago." Elliot watched his partners thoughts play out on her face. "The concussion you got in Oregon caused your memories to get screwed up."

"Oh god." Olivia said as Elliot laughed a little. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's been a while since we have seen each other, you're thoughts are plastered on your face." He told her, trying to hide his amusement.

"Elliot, what happened the last time I was in New York?"

"What do you remember Liv?"

"You first." She demanded.

"You're the one whose memory has been messed up lately, you tell me what you remember and I'll tell you if it happened or not." He smiled.

"Never mind." She tried to end the conversation.

"What do you remember Liv?" He asked again.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Yes you do." He told her. "Just admit it Olivia." He paused, waiting to see if she would come clean. "We both admitted that-"

"I know what we admitted Elliot." She tried to stop him.

"Then why won't you say it." He asked her.

"I don't know." She pondered. "I don't know why I can't admit that we talked about us…being an us."

**Feel free to review! I like hearing what ya'll think :) Until next time, **

**~Lala**


	10. Nine

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I was so...excited (for lack of a better term) at the new reviews that I decided to post this chapter tonight! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dick Wolf's Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (although it would be cool to)**

Chapter nine

"Ready to go Miss Benson?" The nurse asked as she walked in with the discharge papers.

"You have no idea." She replied, smiling. "I can't wait to get home, and sleep in my own bed, with my own sheets and pillows, and eat food that doesn't make me consider vomiting it right back up."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your stay." The nurse replied to the joke. "I just need you to sign these papers and you'll be good to go." She looked around the room after setting the clipboard on Olivia's lap. "I hope Detective Stabler is coming back for you."

Olivia looked up at the nurse as she finished signing the papers. "Why?"

"If you think you are driving yourself home after everything, especially with your arm in a sling, we may need to get the doctor to look at you again."

"Hey Olivia!" Maureen said as she walked into the hospital room. "Dad sent me to drive you home." The nurse smiled and left the room with a quiet goodbye.

"Hi hun, uh…where's your father?" Olivia asked.

"He said he something to do, something about Cragen calling him in to finish up some paperwork he forgot or something. I don't know, just told me to make sure I picked you up at noon," She looked at the clock on the wall. "and I want it noted, for future reference of course, that I was early." She said, noting that it was only 11:58.

Olivia smiled and laughed. "All right, let's get out of here." She said, grabbing her bag with her good hand and leading the way to the elevators.

"So…" Maureen started as the two stood in the elevator alone.

"So…what?" Olivia replied.

"So, what's up with you and dad?" Olivia froze.

"What do you mean?" She tried to cover it up.

"Don't even try it Olivia." Maureen scolded. "Dad changed right after you left, and that new partner of his didn't help. I mean Dad said she had his back but I don't think he trusted her like he's always trusted you." She began. "And he freaked when you didn't remember anything. It was easy to see he was scared that you would never come back. And don't even get me started about his reaction to you being hit by that car and being unconscious. I'm pretty sure Munch and Fin had to hold him back from hunting down and killing the driver." She said as the two walked out of the elevator and towards the parking lot.

" We've been partners for so long Maureen."

"Oh don't even try that crap with me." She all but yelled while the two got into her car. "You two have been hiding your feelings forever! Would you two just get together already! I swear that if you had died, dad would have killed himself just so he could be with you."

"He would not have killed himself Maureen." Olivia tried again.

"You didn't see him. He was a wreck when he was sitting next to you in that hospital bed. He sat there, worrying, praying that you would wake up."

The remainder of the car ride was silent until Olivia noticed something. "Maureen, where are you taking me? You should have turned back there for my building." She said, looking at the familiar street that had been passed.

"Dad said the doctors don't want you to stay alone for a few more days because of the concussion." She answered. "So he told me to take you home.

"But all my stuff is at my apartment." Olivia fought.

"You really think he can't go get that stuff on his way home from the precinct, or send one of us for it later?"

"Well no but…it's just that…well…" She tried to think of a good reason to go back to her apartment, knowing that once she was there she could talk her way out of not having to go anywhere else.

"I have strict orders to take you to Queens." Maureen told Olivia. "Dad knows you too well, he knows if you get into your apartment you won't leave it, and he isn't taking that chance. So no."

"Stubborn brat." Olivia mumbled.

"Yup!" Maureen smiled.

"You know, you're just like you father."

"I know." Maureen answered happily.

"That isn't always a good thing Maureen." Olivia tried.

"You're just mad because you lost the argument."

Olivia sat in silence the rest of the ride. As the car pulled into the Stabler's driveway she noticed Elliot's car in the driveway. "Maureen-" She tried to ask about it but Maureen was already out of the car and halfway to the door with Olivia's bag before she could get the words out of her mouth.

Maureen turned and saw Olivia still in the car. "Are you coming or not?" She yelled.

Olivia just looked, knowing that there was a good chance she was about to walk into the house and find everybody there.

"Just come on Olivia!" Maureen yelled before turning and going inside.

Olivia slowly got out of the car and walked up to the half open door, hesitating at the step up to the door as she remembered the conversation the two had last night.

_"What if?" Elliot asked her. _

_"What if what El?" She replied. _

_"What if we were an _us_?" _

_"Then life would be a little more difficult now wouldn't it?" She replied to his question. _

_"How?" He seemed to be full of questions tonight. _

_"First off, we would have to get new partners because no captain in their right mind, not even Cragen, would let us be together and be partners. Second off, wouldn't that cause some problems with Kathy and the kids?" _

_Elliot just looked at her for a moment before answering. "Okay, first, _if_, and that is if Cragen decided to split us up we would be with Munch and Fin, no big deal there. And second, Kathy and I are divorced, and the kids wouldn't mind. They love you anyway." He offered up. "So what do you have against it Liv?" _

_"I don't know." She replied. "It's just that..." _

_"What? It's just what?" He asked when she didn't finish her sentence. _

_"It's just that I've spent so long telling myself that I don't love you, and we shouldn't be anything but partners. And what happens if it doesn't work out? What happens if we break up and lose our friendship over it? I don't think I would be able to function if that happened." _

_"Olivia," he said as he grabbed her hand, "Don't you think we would have gotten rid of each other long ago? Look at how long we've been partners, we haven't gotten tired of each other yet have we? And we won't lose our friendship, because I don't see us ever breaking up." _

_Olivia looked at him as she felt his hand hold hers. "You don't ever see us breaking up? That would imply that we are already together Mr. Stabler." She sarcastically remarked. _

"Do you plan on coming in sometime today?" She heard him ask as she thought.

"I don't know. I was considering making a break for it, hot wiring your daughter's car and driving home, calling later and saying that something came up."

"I would hear the car, I would come out here, I would get into my car, I would follow you all the way home, and then I would drag you back." He told her, standing in the door way.

"That sounds like kidnapping Detective." She replied, smiling. "I could have you arrested for that."

"But you wouldn't." He stated as he closed the door and sat down on the step, motioning for her to join him.

"And why is that?" She asked, sitting down on the step.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you love me." He stated simply.

"And who ever told you that?" She smiled as the two looked at each other.

"You will." He said, placing his hands on either side of her face, pulling her face towards his until their lips touched.

**So...? I hope you all liked it, there may or may not be an epilogue, I haven't really decided yet. Please feel free to review! Until next time!**

**~Lala :)**


End file.
